


comfort me

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Between their concert and ISAC he feels half dead. He leans his head against the wall of the shower and lets the hot water pound against his back. He doesn’t notice he’s dozed off a little until the door opened, and a voice lets out an ‘aish’





	comfort me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [抚慰我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756315) by [StayOutOfTheFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire)



Chanwoo peels the clothes from his body, leaving them on the bathroom floor as he turns on the shower. When it’s suitably hot he climbs in and groans. The hot water feels amazing. He’s exhausted and his muscles ache. Between their concert and ISAC he feels half dead. He leans his head against the wall of the shower and lets the hot water pound against his back. He doesn’t notice he’s dozed off a little until the door opened, and a voice lets out an ‘aish’.

“How many times do I have to tell you to put your clothes in the bin Chanwoo,” Yunhyeong scolds.

“Sorry,” Chanwoo mumbles, not really listening.

“You okay in there?” Yunhyeong asks, sounding concerned. Chanwoo just groans. 

“Okay I’m coming in,” Yunhyeong says, quickly dropping his clothes in the hamper. He steps in the shower behind Chanwoo. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Everything hurts,” Chanwoo groans, wanting to sink to floor, but not having enough room now that Yunhyeong is in there with him. He nearly moans when he feels Yunhyeong’s hands kneading at his shoulders. 

“It’s been a long couple of days,” Yunhyeong answered, squeezing Chanwoo’s sore muscles. “But we have a few off now, and you can get some rest.” He moves his hands down Chanwoo’s back, and Chanwoo’s breathing picks up, Yunhyeong doesn’t seem to notice, until Chanwoo whimpers when Yunhyeong hits a particularly sensitive muscle. 

Chanwoo is panting at the point, and Yunhyeong sneakily presses himself against Chanwoo’s back, hands sliding around his front. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I miss somewhere?” he asks, hand wrapping around Chanwoo’s hard dick. Chanwoo moans, his hips bucking forward at the sudden contact. Yunhyeong gets a good grip and begins to jack Chanwoo off slowly. 

Chanwoo shakes his head with a groan. It’s too slow and he needs relief now. “Yunhyeong,” he whines, wrapping his hand hand around Yunhyeong’s.

“All right, all right, I got the point,” Yunhyeong laughs, and it sends shivers down Chanwoo’s spine. Yunhyeong picks up the speed, and jerks Chanwoo off faster. It would be uncomfortable if Chanwoo wasn’t so turned on and desperate to get off, aching muscles forgotten. Images flash through his mind of their day, but mostly of the way Yunhyeong had wrapped himself around Chanwoo in front of all those people. It had made him feel claimed, and he loved it.

The thought is enough to send him over the edge, spilling over Yunhyeong’s hand. He watches as it swirls down the drain as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Squeeze your thighs together,” Yunhyeong says, voice husky, and Chanwoo is helpless but to comply. It’s moments later that Yunhyeong is pushing into the meat of his thighs, his dick brushing Chanwoo’s balls. He rests his head against the wall, and reaches behind him for Yunhyeong, pulling him closer. Yunhyeong picks up speed, face buried in Chanwoo’s back, pressing little kisses against the skin, over and over. 

His moan is muffled as he comes, clinging to Chanwoo’s hips. They both stand there silently, panting as they try and catch their breath. Yunhyeong cleans them up quickly, before ushering Chanwoo out of the shower and into a fluffy towel.

“But I didn’t even wash my hair,” he protests. Yunhyeong shushes him. “You’re tired, come to bed and we’ll take a proper shower in the morning,” he soothes. Chanwoo just nods through half closed eyes.

Yunhyeong leads him through the apartment and into his room. He gently pushes him onto the bed, and Chanwoo lays down obediently.

Yunhyeong tucks him in, but Chanwoo reaches for him. 

“Stay,” he says.

And Yunhyeong is helpless to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should write another yunchan  
> mari: u right  
> me: here u go
> 
> I wrote this in like half an hour lmao


End file.
